A Walk In The Park
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: When SG-1 returns from a routine mission they find themselves unable to lie to eachother and they must discover how to lie again before it gets them in trouble...(J/S)
1. A Normal mission

CHAPTER ONE

----------------

"Carter, you ready?" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted to his second-in-command.

"Almost sir, I just have to set up this last instrument," she replied.

Jack sighed and sat back down on his rock. Her and Daniel had been setting up their equipment for the past two hours while Jack and Teal'c stood around, keeping watch. Although there didn't seem to be much to watch out for on this planet, only trees. Jack found it amazing that even though there was a reasonable answer to the question that all the planets they went to seemed to have humans living there, the Goa'uld had transported them, but trees were a different matter altogether. Who would use all their advanced technology to transplant _trees_ all over the galaxy?

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yes Teal'c?" Jack replied, turning to face his friend who was sitting on the rock next to him.

"I find this almost as boring as that time we went fishing," Teal'c said. "There is nothing to see, as there was nothing to fish in your lake."

"There is something to fish in my lake," Jack defending himself. "I've caught fish that are this big," he held his hands at shoulder width."

"I am sure you have O'Neill," Teal'c said, the sides of his mouth lifting up in a slight smile, the closest to actual smiling he ever came.

"I have," Jack insisted. "I have."

They fell back into silence and Jack returned to staring at Sam and Daniel setting up their equipment. He figured that they couldn't be much longer because there wasn't much left to set up. But then they'd have to figure out how the darn stuff worked.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said again.

"Yes Teal'c," Jack said, looking back his way.

"I believe we are being watched," Teal'c said, his gaze not faltering.

Jack followed Teal'c's gaze into the tree line and noticed two kids hiding behind the trees there, watching them. The younger one, the boy, looked around seven or eight years old and the older one, the girl, looked around twelve. They both had tanned skin and black hair, Jack couldn't see their eyes very well, but at first glance he could've sworn they were orange.

The girl suddenly realised that they'd been spotted and pulled the boy down behind a rock. Jack smiled, locals were always funny people to watch when they noticed the advanced technology.

"Hey Carter, Daniel, you might wanna come over here," Jack shouted.

Sam looked up from what she was doing and shaded her face from the sun. "What is it, sir?"

"I think we have company," Jack said.

Immediately she dropped her tools and headed over towards Teal'c and Jack, followed closely by Daniel. Jack nodded his head in the direction of the kids, who were now hiding behind a tall rock.

"Behind those rocks there, two kids," Jack said. "About eight and twelve."

"Well we should try and make contact," Daniel said. "They might have a village near here that the MALP didn't pick up."

"Daniel, what have I told you about…" Jack started.

"Actually, sir, I think we should make contact," Sam said. 

"OK," he said, giving in. "You go ahead, I'll stay here."

Sam nodded to Daniel and the two of them headed towards the rocks. The girl obviously saw them coming and stood up, making the boy stay down.

"Go away," the girl protested. "You not from here."

"No we're not," Sam said, carefully. "We're from another planet."

"Evil, you come through ring of evil," the girl said. "We don't want you, go away you _ashlt_!"

"Ashlt?" Daniel repeated.

"You know what it means?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Daniel replied. "What is ashlt."

"Evil, ashlt is evil! You are ashlt!" the girl said.

"Uh, I think it might mean devil or demon," Daniel tried to translate.

"We're not ashlt," Sam tried. "We're not evil. My name's Sam, what's yours."

"Sam?" the girl repeated. "Mari, I am Mari, this is Thali, my brother. But don't come any closer, you are ashlt, we will be infected!"

"What's all this about?" Jack asked, appearing with Teal'c behind them. "Oh they do have orange eyes."

"Aaah!" the girl screamed, hiding. "More ashlt!"

Jack looked at Sam questioningly. "Ashlt?"

"Demon," she translated.

"No, not demon," Mari said. "Demon's are good. Ashlt come through the ring of evil. They take away people, destroy our village. Call themselves something else. You are not ashlt?"

"No, no we're not," Daniel said. "We're humans."

"Mari, do you know what the ashlt call themselves?" Sam asked, suddenly realising they probably meant the Goa'uld.

"I will not say the word," Mari said.

"I will not say the word," Thali repeated, hugging his sister's waist.

"Be quiet Thali," Mari said.

"Just tell them, Mari," Thali said.

"No," Mari said.

"Then I will," Thali said. "They're called Goa'uld's. They come through the cha'per'ai."

Mari hit him. "Do not say those words. We will take you to our village and there you will only tell the truth."

"O…K…" Daniel said.

"Sir, we haven't finished setting up…" Sam started.

"I know," he said. "But it'll be nice to have a break right?"

Sam nodded, reluctantly, and they started to follow the kids. They said nothing for the entire walk, but about twenty minutes later they found themselves facing a rather large village of bark houses. 

"Cute," Jack whispered to Sam.

"Yes, sir," she replied, smiling.

"This civilisation is like none I've ever seen before," Daniel said amazed. "It's almost as if they were taken from South America, yet they seem to…"

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning voice.

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel replied.

"Shut up," Jack said.

"Oh," Daniel said, deciding to think in his head, instead of out loud.

"I wonder what could've caused them to have orange eyes," Sam said, looking at the people gaping at them as they walked past. "Maybe the UV rays here are higher than we thought."

"It's an interesting colour isn't it?" Jack said. "Looks nice too."

"It's sort of a yellowing brown. Maybe it's something in their diet that makes their eyes turn that colour," Sam said.

"Here," Mari said, stopping in front of a rather large hut which had a rock sculpture outside it.

"This is the main hall," Mari announced. "You go in, I cannot."

"OK," Sam said. "Thankyou Mari."

"Welcome," she said cheerfully, skipping off to a group of kids her age who were standing, whispering at the strange newcomers with different coloured eyes and hair.

They entered the bark hut and inside it was pretty nice, for a bark hut. There were chairs around and in front of them was a rather large chair, with what looked like a woven pillow on it. It reminded Jack of a council chamber, somewhere were a bunch of important people would sit around and talk.

A short man, with grey hair and a walking stick entered the room. He looked up and Sam noticed he had brown eyes.

"You are not Goa'uld," he looked around at them all and stopped, his gaze on Teal'c. "You are Jaffa…yet you do not serve the Goa'uld?"

"No," Teal'c replied. "I serve the people of the Tauri."

"What brings you here?" the old man asked.

"We're explorers and we came here to examine your strange suns," Sam said. "You have two, we only have one."

"I see," the old man said. "I am Alannah, I am the leader of the Shali people."

"I am Jack O'Neill, I'm the leader of SG-1," Jack said.

"To be sure that you are not ashlt, I shall have to make it so that you can only tell the truth," Alannah said, then he muttered a few words under his breath that sounded to Daniel like some form of old-fashioned witch-craft. "Now you are ready. Are you ashlt?"

"No," Jack replied. "None of us are."

"Good," Alannah said. "You are ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack replied.

"To leave," Alannah said. "Goodbye."

"Ok then," Jack said. "Off we go, thank you."

"Feel free to hang around," Alannah said, as they left. "And have enjoyment."

"Oh we will," Daniel said.

They left the room and went outside, everybody ran away. Sam turned to Jack.

"I think I wanna get back to setting up my equipment, and then we can go home, sir," Sam said to Jack.

"I agree," Jack said. "Let's get going."


	2. Telling the Truth

CHAPTER TWO

----------------

The iris slid open at General Hammond's command and SG-1 stepped through the gate, looking as happy and normal as they always did after a mission.

"Morning General!" Jack said. "How nice of you to join us. We've been having so much fun on planet…uh…P3X something something something…"

"I'm glad you have, Colonel," Hammond replied. "Debriefing will be at 0900 hours."

"Oh I hate debriefings, they're so boring," Jack sighed, then looked surprised. "Yes, sir."

"Colonel? Are you OK?" Hammond asked.

"Fine, sir," Jack said, he said, walking down the ramp and out of the room.

Hammond shot a questioning glance in Sam's direction, but she just shrugged and followed Jack out of the room. Daniel and Teal'c were following soon after.

About ten or fifteen minutes later the whole of SG-1 were assembled in the infirmary for their post-mission medical check-up. Dr Janet Frasier was examing Teal'c.

"Doesn't seem to be anything wrong, with you Teal'c," Janet said. "Next?"

"There is never anything wrong with me, Dr Frasier, I have a symbiot to protect me," Teal'c said.

"Ah, yes Teal'c," Janet said. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Do I have to?" Jack complained.

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid you do," Janet said.

"But you poke me and prod me with all these weird instruments," Jack continued. "And it hurts."

"Well then I'll try not to poke and prod too much," Janet said. "Come on Colonel…"

"Go on, sir, you're annoying her," Sam said.

"Annoying her?" Jack repeated. "So? I mean sorry…"

"Sir is everything OK?" Janet asked.

"I'm fine, so why don't you just check me out and let me go so I can find some reason not to attend the debriefing," Jack said. "I mean to get ready for the debriefing."

"You never do anything in debriefings, Jack," Daniel said.

"I agree, DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "O'Neill is lazy during debriefings."

"It's amazing that you're even a Colonel, sir," Sam added.

"Hey!" Jack said, offended. 

"Stop it!" Janet said. "All of you."

"Why?" Daniel asked. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

"Something's wrong with you all," Janet said.

"I think we're just tired, Janet," Sam said.

Teal'c turned to Daniel. "We have already been examined, shall we leave before another argument starts?"

"Uh, OK," Daniel said. "I still have some stuff to do before debriefing anyway."

The two of the left the room, leaving only Jack, Sam and Janet there. Janet continued to examine Jack in silence. She finished and let him go, he smiled at Sam before leaving and she smiled back at him, this exchanged did not go unnoticed by Janet.

"You can't hide it forever, Sam," Janet said.

"I know," Sam said. "Oh wait, I didn't say that."

"Sam I was at the zat'arc testing you know, you don't have anything to hide from me," Janet said.

"I know, but it's so hard to come here everyday of the week and try to ignore how I feel about him," Sam said. "It's so complicated. I can't believe I'm even telling you this."

"Sam I already know, I was at the zat'arc testing," Janet reminded her for the second time.

"Oh my god, the zat'arc testing. We had to tell the truth! That's what we're all doing now…" Sam said, suddenly sitting up. "Alannah put a truth spell on us."

"What?" Janet asked, moving the light away from Sam's eye. "What're you talking about?"

"Alannah, the guy in the village, he wanted to check that we weren't ashlt, so he said something about telling the truth and then muttered some sort of spell and repeated the question! He put a truth spell on us, that's why we seem so agro, we're saying everything we don't actually want to say!" Sam said, realising what was happening.

"You mean SG-1 can only tell the truth?" Janet asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sam said.

"So if I asked you a question you'd have to tell the truth?" Janet asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't try it," Sam warned.

"Just one?" Janet asked.

"Janet," Sam warned. "You're supposed to be a doctor, do your job."

"There's nothing I can do against witchcraft Sam," she told her. "But we'll have to tell General Hammond about this."

"Come to the debriefing, we're due there now anyway," Sam said. "Come on, this could be rather interesting."

"Sam you know that you could ask anyone anything you want…" Janet suggested.

"No," Sam said bluntly. "If I know what you're thinking, no."

Janet shrugged. "OK. I think we might have to share this with General Hammond before the debriefing."

The two headed up towards the General's office but as they passed the debriefing room they found him already sitting in there, talking to Jack. They decided not to interrupt them, so they remained outside the room and let the two talk in private. Within a few seconds of them standing there Hammond noticed them and waved them in. Sam opened the door and Janet followed her in.

"General, I think we need to talk to you," Janet said.

"I'll leave," Jack said, standing up.

"No, sir, you can stay," Sam said. "You're part of this as much as I am."

"OK," Jack said, suspiciously, sitting back down.

"Dr Frasier, what is it that you would like to share?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, I think some sort of ancient religion resembling witchcraft has been cast on SG-1. A man named Alannah cast what seemed to be a spell on the team and repeated a question already asked of them," Janet started. "I believe this was a truth spell. Now SG-1 cannot lie."

"I do not believe in witchcraft," Hammond said. "Prove it."

"Colonel, what is your opinion of the Tok'ra," Janet asked.

"They're lying, cheating, twisted snakes, not to be trusted," Jack spat out, then looked in Sam's direction. "Except Jacob, we all love Jacob."

"Dr Frasier, it is common knowledge that Colonel O'Neill dislikes the Tok'ra," Hammond replied.

"Sam, what is your opinion of Senator Kinsey?" Janet asked.

"He's a conniving, twisted dickhead," Sam spat out. "No wait, I didn't mean that…well actually I did but…" 

A look of shock spread across her face. She didn't speak like that. Janet turned to see Hammond's mouth hanging open.

"Whoa," Daniel said from the doorway. "Sam that's not normal."

"We can't lie Daniel," Sam said. "But I didn't mean to say it in that way…excuse me, General."

"It's ok, Major," Hammond said. "I believe you, now we'll just have to see about the rest of the team."

"That's only Teal'c, General, and I seriously doubt he has anything bad to say," Jack replied.

A few minutes later Teal'c was standing in the debriefing room with the rest of the team. "I believe that they are shit heads ruining everyone else's lives."

"Interesting," Hammond said. "Major Carter, I agree that the guess you made was a pretty good one. SG-1 is unable to lie. This could present a problem."

"Not at all, sir," Jack said.

"I think it might prove to be extremely funny…with all due respect, sir," Sam said. "But it's not normal to here Colonel O'Neill tell the truth, he's always making sarcastic comments and it would be nice to hear him speaking normally for once…although his sarcastic comments are one of the things I that I…"

"Sam…?" Janet cut her off. "Watch what you're saying."

Sam stopped immediately and turned bright red. "Sorry, sir."

"It's ok, Carter," Jack said, noticing that she was avoiding his gaze. "Although I would like to know what you were…"

"Colonel," Janet said. "All of you should stop talking you're going to end up saying something you'll regret."

"I believe you should all stay on base until we can find a cure for this, otherwise you might cause problems," Hammond said.

"But, sir…" Sam started to protest.

"No protests, Major," Hammond said. "You are to stay on base. You will not go off base or off planet."

"Yes, sir," Sam said. "I guess it gives me time to catch up on paperwork."

"Crap, I have paperwork to do," Jack mumbled. "And I'm gonna miss the local baseball match tonight!"

"There goes that date," Daniel muttered. "Oh, did I, uh, say that outloud?"

Janet and Daniel shared a quick glance. Sam smiled. "You two so have something going on between you."

"SAM!" Janet said.

"Dismissed," Hammond said. "I don't want to hear anything else that could get you all in trouble."

Hammond left the room and SG-1 all stood up one by one. Daniel gathered his books together and hurried out as quick as possible, trying to avoid Janet. Sam stood up to leave when Jack and Janet both grabbed a shoulder at the same time. She turned to face them.

"We need to talk," Jack said.

"Sam, I'm gonna kill you," Janet said at the same time.

"No offence, sir, but right now Janet's killing me is preferable to…I mean I have to talk to Janet and apologise," Sam said, scurrying away with Janet before Jack could say anything. "Gosh, this truth spell is going to get me in trouble."

"Why did you have to say that?" Janet asked, sounding hurt. "You've let on to everyone else how I feel about Daniel…"

"I didn't mean to," Sam said.

But Janet had already turned around and was heading back towards the infirmary. She got to the lift and pressed the button. Sam stood, tears welling up inside her.

"Janet, I'm sorry," Sam said. "I can't help it."

"You can't help telling the truth, Sam, but you can help what you say," Janet said, coldly.

Sam felt the coldness stab her heart. She'd never made Janet mad before, and she decided it was probably something to be avoided from now on. Janet was so nice, that if you made her mad you must've done something awful. She knew how Janet felt though, if it had been her who spurted out the same thing about her and Jack she would've been mad.

"Sam," said a male voice from behind her.

She stayed put, not turning around. "What?"

"Come here," Jack said.

"No, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said.

"You don't have to talk," he said.

She turned around, tears glistening in her eyes, to face him. He didn't smile, he didn't make any expression, he just reached forward and drew her into a hug.

"She'll forgive you," he said after a moment.

"I hope so," Sam said, then she suddenly pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. Sorry, Colonel"

With that she turned around and left, not wanting to spend anymore time around him in case the truth spell worked on more than words…


	3. In The End It Doesn't Really Matter :D

****

SPOILERS WARNING: Divide & Conquer

PART THREE

-------------

"Hungry Carter?" Jack asked, poking his head around the corner into her office.

"Not really, sir, but thanks anyway," Sam said, moving away from her computer and rubbing her eyes.

"Anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't really have anything to study considering we're on stand down," Sam said.

The two had avoided talking to each other in the past week, hoping to avoid saying anything they regretted. They had nothing real to talk about and it was hard to force conversation when they couldn't even lie. Janet and Hammond were working on a way to stop them from telling the truth, but until then Hammond had put them on stand down from missions in case they ran into another species and insulted them. Jack had a funny feeling that if he wasn't on SG-1 this wouldn't have been a problem.

"I see," he said. "SG-3's gone to collect the data from that machine thing you set up last week."

"Oh," Sam said. "Good."

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No," she said, wondering suspiciously what he was going to say next.

"Cos Daniel and I are going into town and I was just wondering if you want to come?" Jack said.

"Oh, ok," she said, sounding sort of disappointed, but she smiled anyway.

"I'll go ask Teal'c then too," Jack said. "And ask Janet if you want."

"I will," Sam said. "Thanks, sir."

"Always," he said, then turned around and left. 

As he exited the room into the hallway he almost bumped right into Janet.

"Doc," he greeted.

"Colonel," she smiled. "Having fun on base?"

"No," he replied, smiling.

"Now you know how I feel all the time," she said.

"Oh how exciting it must be," he said sarcastically.

She nodded and walked into Sam's office. Sam was back to sitting at her computer, but she wasn't actually typing anything, just staring blankly at the screen.

"What're you doing?" Janet asked.

Sam jumped slightly and turned around. "Nothing, actually."

"Oh," Janet said.

Normally she wouldn't have believed her except Sam couldn't lie so she must've been doing what she said…nothing.

"Thinking?" Janet questioned.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Oh, Colonel O'Neill wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with us all to town tonight?"

"OK," Janet said. "Are you allowed off base?"

"I certainly hope so," Sam said. "I went home last night, no one complained…although no one knew…but I don't see why not."

"Well you'll just have to avoid talking to the public about certain secret military projects," Janet said. "I'll come."

"Good," Sam said.

Janet turned to leave but Sam stopped her.

"Oh Janet," Sam said. "About the other day…I'm really sorry, I didn't…"

"You don't have control over what you say…well not full control anyway," Janet said. "Just…nevermind."

"No Janet say it," Sam said.

"I felt betrayed…how would you have felt if I'd said that same thing about you and Jack in front of the General?" Janet asked.

Sam didn't reply immediately, just stared at the floor. Then she looked up into Janet's eyes. "I wouldn't have been very forgiving…I would've stayed mad for a long time and I don't think I could've talked to the Colonel without it being awkward for a long time…just like after the zat'arc testing. It was awkward, and I don't like that."

"Sam sometimes I think you hold too much inside, you don't talk enough," Janet said.

"Janet, this isn't something I can talk about easily and I'd prefer to keep it to myself, considering it's against regulations and all…" Sam stopped as Daniel flew around the corner.

"I won't even ask…actually I don't need to ask," he said, in reference to what Sam had been saying. "I've given up…there's absolutely no way to reverse magic…the only way is to get back to the person who put this spell on us in the first place."

"Well talk to General Hammond and get him to send a MALP through," Sam said.

"I already did," Daniel said. "That's what I came to tell you, but you didn't let me finish. They're gone…all of them. The entire village has just disappeared, like it never existed. Sam, there's no sign of intelligent life on that planet. The MALP couldn't pick any up and neither could the UAV. We're…we have no out of this, we're stuck."

"This tastes like animal excretion," Teal'c said, putting the food back down on the commissary table.

"Shit Teal'c…it's called shit," Jack corrected.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but did not repeat the word. "I know this O'Neill, I am not academically challenged…"

"Stupid Teal'c, stupid!" Jack said, yet again correcting him. "Why do you insist on using scientific words to describe such simple terms?"

"I do not wish to offend anyone," Teal'c replied.

"Yeah well, it's annoying," Jack said.

"Colonel!" Sam said, running in and attracting the attention of half the mess hall. "Sir," she said more quietly. "The MALP and UAV have surveyed that the villagers are gone, we can't get this spell off."

"Gone?" Jack asked.

"Just disappeared, sir," Sam said.

"Whole villages don't just disappear," Jack said.

"Well this one has," Sam said. "Hammond wants to send us through."

"Gate travelling? I'm in," Jack said, standing up. "When do we leave?"

"After he's briefed us carefully…and SG-3 is already on that planet, collecting the data…so they have to accompany us at all times…we're each being assigned one member of SG-3 to look after us and they've asked that we travel in fours at all times…just in case something happens to us," Sam explained.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really," Sam replied.

"Well it beats sitting around in the mess hall telling Teal'c not to use such big words," Jack said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Major Carter are you sure this is wise?"

"Indeed," she smiled, then turned around and walked quickly out of the mess hall.

Teal'c stood up next to Jack and leaned closer to his ear. "I believe Major Carter is picking up your sense of humour."

"I agree," Jack said. "It's kinda freaky sometimes."

The gate opened on the other side and SG-1 stepped out. SG-3 was already standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting to escort SG-1 on their search of the planet.

"Morning Major, Captain, Lieutenants," Jack nodded.

"It's actually quite late at night…" Captain Peters started to say.

"Ah, you're ruining the sarcasm Captain," Jack said.

They arranged themselves into search groups. Jack and Sam were accompanied by Captain Peters and Lieutenant Ferguson while the other two went with Teal'c and Daniel to search in the other direction. Sam was sure that the village was in the direction her group was searching in, yet it somehow all seemed different, she couldn't remember anything.

"Well this is successful," Jack said to her as Peters and Ferguson searched a little way ahead.

"Colonel, that's the rock where we first met the kids," Sam said, point to a large clump of rocks and bushes. 

Sure enough it was in view of the equipment her and Daniel had set up only a week earlier. Peters and Ferguson climbed to the top of the pile of rocks to take a look around. Jack sat down at the bottom and watched Sam and she tried to figure things out in her head; tried to figure out the direction of the village, everywhere looked the same.

"Sam…" Jack said.

She looked at him in surprise, he never called her by her first name. "Yes sir?"

"I…" he stopped, suddenly realising he wasn't allowed to say what he was about to. "It doesn't matter…well actually it does, but right now I can't say it. I will though, one day I will."

She just continued staring at him hard and long. "I know, sir…you don't have to say it."

"Colonel, Major!" Peters called from the top of the pile of rocks. "We're being watched."

Sam and Jack jumped up and clambered to the top of the pile of rocks. Sure enough Thali and Mari were standing in the trees watching them. Sam smiled at them and the little boy ran out to them.

"We can't stay long but Alannah said to find you, the suns are too strong to let down the forceshield and he is guessing that you would like to lie again," Thali said. "Come follow."

He ran back to his sister and the two of them began to lead the four SGC members through the trees. Thali ran back and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Where are your other friends?" he asked suddenly. "These are not them."

"Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c…" she said.

"They need not be here when you are cured…they will be cured when you are, no matter where they are…it is the same spell," Mari called from the front.

"There you go, Carter, nothing to worry about," Jack said. 

The kids led them to the village and it was exactly how they had left it. Except Sam now recognised that the large stone statues positioned all over the village were not things to be worshipped but projectors of a forceshield to protect them from the sun…it was invisible but obviously worked well. 

They walked to the centre of the village has they had last time and entered the main hall. Alannah was there as he had been last time.

"Come to get rid of the truth have you?" he asked, then laughed. "It will take a few hours to wear off, but I will lift the spell."

Yet again he muttered a few words and although they didn't feel a change, Sam knew it was over. The exited the hall and made their way back to the Stargate. They met Daniel and Teal'c there.

"It'll wear off after a few hours…says he who knows all," Jack said.

"You found them?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"The village is shielded from the sun, which means it's also being hidden from the view of the UAV and the MALP," Sam explained. "Don't worry you didn't have to be there to have the spell lifted."

A few hours later the members of SG-1 plus Janet were all sitting around in a restaurant in town…not O'Malleys considering they're been banned from ever returning there again. But there were a few nice restaurants around.

"Cheers to being able to lie again," Daniel said, quietly so no other tables could here the toast.

"To lying!" Jack said, clinking glasses with the rest of the table.

They all laughed and took their drinks. They'd already been sitting around the table for an hour laughing and having a good time. Having just finished their meals they'd decided to stay longer and have more to drink. Daniel looked down at his watch and suddenly jumped up.

"Crap, I forgot I have to meet…ah…some people now back at you-know-where," Daniel said. "Gotta go…coming Teal'c?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "Goodbye O'Neill, Dr Frasier and Major Carter."

"Night Murray," Jack said. 

"Night Teal'c," Janet and Sam said at the same time.

After those two left the table started to seem more empty. They sat there trying to make conversation for about twenty minutes before they gave up and decided to leave. Sam and Janet walked out the back to the balcony that hung above the river below them. 

"At least we can lie again," Sam said. "It was sort of frustrating being unable to control what we wanted to say."

Janet smiled knowingly. "Oh trust me, it's a good thing that's all gone. Let me just try it…what's your name?"

"Peter," Sam smiled. "Yes!"

"You know that would've been the perfect chance for you to actually tell Colonel O'Neill how you felt and you could've just put it down to being under an alien influence," Janet said.

"I didn't want to Janet, it wasn't the right time," Sam said, leaning over the edge further to look at the boats. 

"I guess," Janet replied. "Well I gotta get home, Cassie's got a party and I have to pick her up. Goodnight."

"Night," Sam said as Janet left.

She remained though, hanging over the edge and staring at the water below her. The sky was reflected in the water. The only noise residing from the boats below her. She looked up at the sky, thinking.

"It's strange to know we've actually been there."

She spun around to find Jack standing being her. "Hi, sir. You gave me a fright."

"Don't you agree though? It looks so simple and distant from here…peaceful," Jack said.

"We know better," Sam replied.

"I wish we didn't," Jack said.

Sam looked at him in surprise. "I thought the truth spell had worn off."

"It has…but that doesn't mean I can't tell the truth sometimes, does it?" Jack said.

"I supposed," Sam replied, turning back to the river. "Sir…what were you going to say today? I know I shouldn't really care…but I do."

"Telling the truth for a week is kinda getting to me," Jack said, trying to avoid answering her question.

"Sir…" Sam said, looking him in the eye.

"I love you," he said.

Sam had nothing she could say back. Nothing came to mind. All she could think was whether it was him talking or the truth spell just hadn't quite worn off yet.

"Then it was what I thought you were going to say," she said, turning back to the river.

THE END


End file.
